Cuando las Tornas Cambian
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Bellatrix se ha convertido en unas de las mejores anatomistas del mundo gracias a años de practica y estudio. Necesita serlo para que su juego más divertido dure más de lo que biologicamente es posible. Y hoy el juego debe ser concienzudamente realizado. No podrá llamar a su amo hasta asegurarse de que la Señorita Sangre Sucia dice la verdad y esa estúpida espada es falsa.


Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un cuerpo humano sano puede sobrevivir con la exsanguinación de dos litros y medio de sangre. Un cuerpo humano en estado de shock y terror podría sobrevivir con menos de dos litros. La adrenalina y el instinto de supervivencia pueden mantener un cuerpo que en otras circunstancias habría muerto. El cuerpo en estado de shock desvía la sangre al corazón, los pulmones y el cerebro. Otros órganos quedan relegados en perspectiva a salvaguardar el cuerpo más que su bienestar.

Una maquina inmejorable, el cuerpo humano sin duda. En la escala del dolor un parto sin calmantes llega a los ciento ochenta puntos, sin embargo el límite que permite el cerebro es mucho mayor llegando a los doscientos mil, antes de bloquearse y entrar en un aletargamiento calmante y reconstituyente. Literalmente se podía descuartizar a un hombre y mantenerlo vivo hasta decapitarlo. Era necesario de una mano hábil para dicho logró pero era alcanzable.

Bellatrix era una maestra en dicho arte. Tenía que serlo a la fuerza, años había pasado perdiendo potenciales víctimas por morir antes de tiempo por culpa de un fallo cardiaco. A base de esfuerzo y dar su brazo a torcer para estudiar la medicina Muggle logró un gran dominio sobre las virtudes y debilidades de la maquinaria biológica humana. Su mente albergaba la biblioteca más completa de anatomía del mundo. Podría cortar a una persona desde la frente hasta el talón sin provocar un solo sangrado.

Y ahora con suma delicadeza hacia uso de todas sus artes. Su pulso temblaba en el aire pero se mantenía firme al tocar el filo la piel de su prisionera. Su fuerza de voluntad en esos momentos estaba siendo forzada. Trataba de actuar con toda la frialdad posible pero la furia y el miedo la hacían perder el control y que el filo saltase. Si no se tranquilizaba cortaría una vena importante y tendría que detener su interrogatorio.

Se levantó limpiando su cuchillo que lanzó destellos plateados. A sus pies aun se retorcía de dolor esa asquerosa mugre. Se supone que era una mujer pero con ese pelo bien podía ser un arbusto, una mala hierba que pronto exterminaría, pero aun no. Ahora debía mantenerse serena y saber donde habían conseguido aquella espada. No podía llamar al Amo sin asegurarse antes que la espada era una falsificación.

De ser la autentica podían haberse llevado innumerables objetos, incluyendo la copa que su amo le ordeno custodiar. Si esa copa había sido robada por Potter y aquel esperpento de ser que mascullaba a sus pies, su vida sería un juguete en manos del señor Tenebroso. Descubriría la verdad, debía hacerlo. Era imposible que aquellos asquerosos hubieran entrado en su cámara en Gringots pero no podía correr el riesgo.

Respiró hondo y se acuclilló de nuevo frente a esa a la que Draco llamó Hermione Granger. Le susurró al oído que más le valía decir la verdad. Bien sabía ella que un susurro frío era mucho más efectivo que un grito violento. Rió con frialdad antes de posar el frío canto del cuchillo sobre el rostro de la joven. Disfrutó enormemente cuando vio sus lágrimas rodar sobre el metal. Si el miedo no la atenazara tanto estaría en pleno éxtasis, nunca había tenido una víctima con una fortaleza tan indestructible.

Aprieta el filo contra el parpado de la joven pero se detiene cuando solo ha enrojecido ligeramente la zona. Es demasiado pronto para destruir su imagen, sabe que destruir y desfigurar un rostro es algo que la víctima no soporta concebir, siempre debe ser su último paso. Primero es destrozar sus nervios simplemente con amenazas, luego pequeños cortes que acaben con la poca fortaleza que le queda. Después viene la verdadera tortura. Destrozar la fortaleza de la víctima es una tarea sencilla o ardua dependiendo de los preliminares y la propia víctima. En este caso, Bellatrix tendría que esforzarse.

Por eso deja la cara para el final, cualquier mujer se desmorona ante la amenaza de que le desfiguren el rostro. Bien lo sabe ella por poca autoestima que tengan siempre ven insoportable el simple tacto en sus mejillas. Ahora pasara a un asunto menor que puede salirle muy bien o muy mal. Todo dependerá de cómo lo afronte la sangre sucia. Sonrió, de igual modo disfrutaría de lo que iba a hacer.

Atrapó entre sus dedos la camisa sucia de la chica y con un solo movimiento pasó el filo a través de ella. El sonido de la tela rasgándose sonó a gloria en sus oídos pues sabía perfectamente lo que la enfebrecida mente de la joven imaginaria. Era tan absolutamente divertido. Se mordió el labio para concentrarse sin caer en sadismos imperdonables en estos momentos.

Vio el fino vello que cubría aquel rosado brazo, sin duda había tenido un año muy duro se notaba en la piel. Rió ante la mera visión de esos tres muchachos encerrados en una tienda durante meses sin poder moverse y temiendo ser atrapados. Les habían dado muchos dolores de cabeza, aunque sin duda ellos habían tenido peores experiencias. El miedo constante era un gran aliciente para Bellatrix pero le dificultaba el interrogatorio. Tantos meses con esa espada de Damocles solo los habrá embotado. Tardara más. Gruñe y hunde con saña el cuchillo. Sabe que no toca ningún vaso importante y solo un hilillo de sangre corre por el brazo hasta el suelo. Sin embargo la chica se retuerce todo lo que puede.

Bellatrix saca la varita y con un movimiento ágil inmoviliza de pies a cabeza a la chica. Guarda de nuevo la varita y su mano retoma el contacto con el mango de plata. Aun hundido en la carne lo retuerce con la fuerza necesaria para arrancar el musculo del hueso sin provocar daños más allá de un intenso dolor insufrible. Las lágrimas escapan sin control de aquellos ojos marrones. Bellatrix se aseguro de que no cerrara los ojos. No tendría el mismo impacto sino veía el daño, podía retraerse y pensar que le ocurre a otro y no le convenía.

Hizo girar el mango en la dirección contraria y tiro hacia fuera. Un gran coagulo salió por la herida arrastrado por el filo ensangrentado. O eso parecía, pero Bellatrix sabía que acababa de arrancar un trozo de musculo. Eso tardaría en dolerle unos momentos. Miró atentamente el rostro de la muchacha y vio como se contorsionó. Sus ojos parecían a punto de estallara y salir de sus orbitas como canicas. Ya no surgían lágrimas. Algo natural su cuerpo no podía seguir con ese ritmo y estaba entrando en Shock pero aun era capaz de absorber todo el dolor.

Luego fija su atención en la sangre que gotea con brillos plateados. Era más efectivo un filo limpio a nivel psicológico. Alargó la mano para coger el trozo destrozado de camisa pero se detuvo a medio camino, eso carecería de utilidad. Sin embargo… Volvió a mirar al rostro de la joven demacrado por el miedo y el dolor. Sonrió y acercó el cuchillo limpiándolo en el pelo y la frente. Soltó una terrible risotada cuando la expresión de pánico absoluto asoló a la joven.

Volvió a acercarse a su oído y preguntó pero solo obtuvo la misma mentira. La espada era falsa. Tal vez lo que decía era cierto pero también sabía que no había logrado doblegarla. Lo notaba. Dejo sus labios libres para oírla chillar, era gratificante. Usando el profundo corte como punto de partida su mano baila cual cirujano. No hay movimiento innecesario. Todo corte tiene su justa medida para impartir el máximo dolor con el menor daño. Sobre todo cuando la sangre empieza a coagularse y se forma una costra negra sobre los cortes. Allí escrito con crueldad y saña se lee algo que deberían llevar grabado a fuego todos esos indeseables: Sangre Sucia.

Vuelven las lágrimas, esta vez no de dolor sino de vejación. Se siente ultrajada y violada. A Bellatrix le gusta esa expresión y esos sentimientos, ya empieza a desplomarse. Su jugada le ha salido bien, en algunos casos suelen cerrarse en banda ante el insulto. En otros por muy fuerte que sea la persona suele caer. En este caso Hermione cayó. Y en ese momento sus ojos estallaron en una luz cegadora y escuchó un chasquido líquido justo antes de notar el lacerante dolor de su nariz al romperse.

Su cuerpo fue lanzado hacia atrás y su cabeza se golpeo contra el suelo de piedra. El calor que le bajo por la espalda al erguirse le advirtió que la sangre manaba de su cabeza empapándole el cuerpo. Frente a ella vio algo que le provocó un ataque de risa. La mano derecha adormecida por el brutal corte y la mano izquierda fuertemente cerrada en torno a un cuchillo. Bellatrix se llevo con desgana la mano al bolsillo mientras Hermione se acercaba lentamente. La miró a los ojos y sintió admiración del odio y la crueldad que emanaba de ellos.

Le encantaba ver esos ojos tan inocentes mostrar tanto sadismo y sed de sangre. La había desquiciado. No esperaba llegar tan lejos en tan poco tiempo. Se sintió orgullosa hasta que un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al palpar su bolsillo vacio y ver su varita rodando fuera de su alcance. Despreció ese lapsus y se irguió cuan larga era. Su sola presencia debería haber asustado a la chica, lástima que Bellatrix le hubiera destrozado los nervios y ahora parecía darle igual todo.

Levantó el brazo dispuesto a abofetearla. No lo vio venir. Hermione interpuso el filo en la trayectoria de Bellatrix y atravesó de lado a lado la mano de la bruja. Le rechinaron los dientes para no dejar entrever el daño recibido. Lanzó un puño que se quedo a medio camino cuando Hermione tiro del cuchillo hacia adelante y su mano quedo dividida en dos. Vio estupefacta como su dedo anular e índice colgaban laxos en la mano.

Y por alguna razón que solo ella conocía empezó a reír de forma alocada. Hermione se lanzó sobre ella y las tornas se invirtieron. Ahora era Bellatrix la que estaba debajo y Hermione encima. Notó el sabor metálico en la boca. Durante un segundo se pregunto si sería sangre hasta que notó el punzante dolor en los labios. Hermione había introducido el cuchillo en su boca y presionaba contra la mejilla desde dentro. Ambas mujeres se miraron durante cinco minutos enteros sin moverse ni pestañear. Solo se lanzaban todo el odio posible, como si eso fuera a matar a su adversaria.

— Espero que lo disfrutes perra sádica. Yo lo voy a hacer. Te voy a devolver cada golpe, corte e insulto y vejación. Multiplicado por mil. — Masculló Hermione entre dientes pues la furia le impedía abrir del todo la boca.

— Me gustaría ver eso, señorita Sangre Sucia. No tienes lo que hay que tener. No eres más que una doncella en apuros jugando a la guerra. — Replicó arrogante y divertida Bellatrix tratando de no cortarse la lengua con el filo que invadía su boca. Al terminar de hablar las lágrimas se le saltaron. Ya no tenía el cuchillo en la boca, en su lugar su lengua palpaba una hendidura que iba del labio hasta el hueso de la mandíbula. El aire helado le seco los dientes antes que la sangre chorreara tiñéndolos de rojo carmesí. Rió con más fuerza y la sangre se convirtió en una espuma burbujeante que mancho el rostro blanco de Hermione.

— ¡Qué tienes que decir ahora, zorra! ¡Voy a desfigurarte y luego te curare para que cada día veas ese destrozo que tendrás por rostro y te acuerdes de mí! — Gritó desquiciada Hermione antes de ejecutar el mismo movimiento con la otra mejilla y convirtiendo el rostro de Bellatrix en una sonrisa siniestra perpetúa. — Ahora tendrás motivos para sonreír. — Con cuidado saco la lengua de Bellatrix que trato de resistirse pero el dolor lacerante en la cara era demasiado incluso para ella. Esta vez Hermione se ensañó y tardó un minuto completo en cortarle por completo la lengua. La movió ante los ojos de Bellatrix antes de tirarla a la boca abierta y obligarla a tragar.

— ¿Eggo eg toggo lo que puegeg hageg? Afigionada. — Trató de decir Bellatrix atragantándose con su propia sangre en el proceso. Ya podía matarla, no iba a darle esa satisfacción de verla suplicar. Eso solo el Señor Tenebroso tenía derecho.

— ¡AFICIONADA! ¡AFICIONADA! — Exclamó hecha un basilisco, su locura iba en aumento. Alzó el cuchillo y lo hundió en el estomago de Bellatrix. — ¿Esto te parece de una aficionada? — Lo alzó de nuevo manchándose aun más de sangre y volvió a hundirlo. — Esto es por mis padres — Cuchillada. — Esto es por los padres de Neville — Cuchillada — Esto es por Harry y por todos los inocentes que has torturado, enloquecido y matado. — Cuchillada — Esto es por Ron — El cuchillo se hundió en el pecho y se escucho claramente el chasquido de las costillas al romperse. — Y esto… Esto… ¡ESTO ES POR MI! — La caja torácica se hundió bajo el peso de Hermione. El cuchillo desapareció, incluso el mando. Apenas se veía un brillo plateado en el centro justo donde Bellatrix había tenido su corazón. — ¿Qué te parece eso, sádica lunática?

— Me parece que te subestime. — Dijo Bellatrix sonriente y riendo. Hermione parpadeo y se descubrió de nuevo bajo su captora. La marca en su brazo aun sangraba y Bellatrix no tenía un rasguño. La vio acercarse de nuevo a su oído. — Parece que no eres tan cuerda como creías, Señorita Sangre Sucia. Eres una sucia sádica como yo. ¿Qué te parece?

— Yo… — Hermione rompió a llorar. Bellatrix ya había conseguido lo que quería ahora dijera lo que dijera sería verdad. Saldría de dudas y podría dársela a Greyback para que jugara con ella. Tenía un bonito cuerpo, sería un gran entretenimiento, puede que incluso lo viera. Saca la varita del bolsillo con parsimonia, deleitándose de cada lágrima que cae de ese rostro inocente que se cree una sádica asesina. Jamás averiguaría cómo funciona la ilusión que le ha inducido. Siempre pensara que todo lo que ha pasado podría haber sucedido. Si sobrevivía a Greyback la dejaría tirada en la calle, sería más divertido que matarla simplemente.

Apuntó su varita a Hermione para alzarla cuando voló de su mano. La vio girar y girar en el aire hasta que una mano ágil la cogió a medio vuelo. Harry Potter la apuntaba con tres varitas y Ron Weasley a su lado parece un león salvaje. Algo en Bellatrix se enciende. Se sabe perdedora pero no va a rendirse. Una sonrisa se curva en su rostro. Va a ser divertido.


End file.
